Guardian
by Kiyos Monimeto
Summary: Based on the story "Time of Courage" by Fiammajoule, this follows my OC "Guardian". This story is set between the time of when his powers awakened to the time he shows up in ToC. There is no reason for you to read this unless you want to know just as to how Guardian came to be, and I do seriously recommend reading "Time of Courage." if you haven't already.


**Guardian.**

**Written by Kiyos Monimeto.  
**

**Based on the story "Time of Courage" By FiammaJoule, following my OC "Guardian"**

**Disclaimer, the only thing I own, either from Pokemon or the story, is "Guardian" himself, and while I asked to keep his name mysterious, this story is for those of you who wish to know more about "Guardian" and just as to why he picked that name rather than his birth name.  
**

**I hope you can enjoy this story, and sorry in advance if it becomes unenjoyable.**

**Also one other warning, I'll post something like "Watch out, there's mature content in here" along with what mature content, be it sex to killing, is happening, and on the sex, don't worry, I'll be sure that it isn't detrimental to the story itself.  
**

**Oh, one other thing, this story starts out near where he loses his Pokemon. Quite sorry but I really don't want to get into what he did over the years he traveled.  
**

**This chapter has slight killing, being the start of him being "Guardian"**

He groaned softly, his arms still above his head and chained to the walls, an iv drip bag in his arm. He didn't know how long he's been here, or how he even got caught in the first place. The walls were a cold steel, only breaking for the door which was also metal coated with some strange alloy. He didn't know why he was here, only just he was called "Experiment 57331", forgetting his actual name years ago. His dreams that came to him when pain finally gave way to exhaustion were little, most being of the cell due to something in the IV, the others showing glimpses of his past. Being in a stadium was one, an Aggron facing down another with some person on the other side. The words in this dream was lost to him, but he knew that person was important. He remembered the silver hair, and after one Aggron fell, his own head shook, denying some kind of badge. After that it was simply darkness, but it was quickly stopped as he heard the grind he was getting used to. "Ah, hello 57331," Some male in a doctors coat said, what he could make out of the doctor's face only showed haughtiness, smugness, and a disgusting amount of "I'm better than you", a bit of insanity in the doctor's eyes. "I hope you are doing well today..." He simply put a mirror in front of the poor soul in chains, as what he saw in the reflection. He was thin from years of poor diet, muscles that were once there long since lost, along with a face that was dirty, sunken eyes. His eyes were a dull blue, framed by black hair that was in need of a wash. "See there? All this could've been avoided if you just simply went along..." He looked up at the doctor, a smirk under the glasses as he chuckled.

"Of course, you being a stubborn fellow...I suppose it doesn't matter now though..." His head swam as the doctor backed off, then turned to one of the others. "Sammy, give me the vial." His subornate looked a little shocked, "B-but sir! You know his S-type! I-it could make him even stronger!" Sammy backed up a bit as the doctor looked to her, simply growling a little deeper, it sounding somewhat inhuman. "Give...me...the...vial..." He said clearly, "We are not here to question it, we are here to advance it...if this works, even those who don't have that special little gene will have the same powers..." Sammy looked at the doctor, then the poor soul, then sighed as she handed over a small vial of crimson fluid. The vial itself consisted of the rounded tube, a small clamp, four struts that would dig into the skin to keep it from moving, and of course the needle. The Doctor smiled and turned around, twisting the clamp as the struts came out, "Now then," He said, gripping one of the arms, "You may feel quite a bit of pain, but that is unavoidable..." The doctor pushed the arm out of the way as he jabbed the needle into one of the main veins in the poor soul's neck, the struts catching into his skin as he choked out slightly, feeling the burning as it was already taking place. He winced, barely holding back the cry of pain as he looked to the doctor.

He saw the sadistic smile spread across the bastard's face, but rather than giving in to the doctor, he simply said one small phrase. "Go to hell," was the first three words the poor soul said, causing the doctor to step back once from the gruff words, but a quick punch caused the poor soul to look away before the needle was painfully removed from his neck. "You are mistaken, 57," The doctor said, a quick smirk crossing his face, "YOU are the one in hell, and its only just beginning..." His body shivered as he felt tears in his skin, Sammy taking her leave before the vial's contents kicked in as the doctor looked on. Once again, a sick, demented smile formed under the glasses as he felt warm metal sprout from the tears, crying out slightly in pain as he felt the skin thicken in places, his own flesh falling off where the metal replaced it. He cried out once again as he felt his insides adjust, the pitch of his voice dropping a few octaves as the cries became bellows. He heard faint calls back, but the pain made it hard to differentiate between his own pain and who else was trapped here. It didn't take long for him to feel a sharp pain in his back, a small tail sprouting as his skin shade dropped slightly, soon becoming a gunmetal grey as he whined softly, feeling two metal plates replace his cheek bones as he looked up once again at the doctor.

"Well now," The doctor started, "This is an unexpected surprise..." The doctor stepped out of the door, bringing in a different vial from before. This time though, 57's temper got the better of him as the chains simply seemed to wrap themselves around his left hand. This surprised both of them, the doctor backing off slightly as he seemed a little troubled. "Well now...it may seem that our little S-type figured out his power after-all..." the doctor said, backing off now as 57 tried to figure out just how that happened. His mind started to become less and less blurry, looking at his left hand as he then turned to the doctor, standing up as his right was soon enveloped by the sheen of the chains. While he had difficulty staying upright, he started stepping towards the man, seeing the arrogant look in the man's eyes turn to slight fear, then dislike as he simply stepped out. What would've taken just a few moments was stretched to a little longer due to the pain of the metal plates shifting, least mentally as he felt the metal armor cover his limbs. Anywhere the metal didn't touch, his skin thickened, blackened, and hardened as he felt like he was being torn apart. He heard the door open again, the last of his transformation coming to pass as he felt the metal cover his face, then the click of several guns as they were readied. "The doctor has no more use for you," He heard them say, "Keep in mind, he's a Steel type guys." His body shifted as he once again stood up, panting softly.

Then it turned to rage, throwing himself forward into the small group. He blacked out, feeling sharp pain as something hit him over and over, a splash of some fluid covering his hands and torso, something that felt like his hands going through cloth. He heard an alarm blare out the entire time, it soon going from empty space along his body to flames licking against his hide. All he saw was darkness, though he could smell smoke as he charged through some area, cries calling out as more and more of the fluid splashed against him.

When he came to, he pushed himself up from the ground, a burnt out husk to his right as he looked around. He had no idea who he was, and no idea where he was, but he knew one thing. The red that coated his armor was blood, the black marks on his arms were fire, and there were bullet marks on his chest. He grunted softly as he stood up fully, walking away from the husk of a building behind him. He didn't know where he was headed, but he knew he didn't want to be around anymore.


End file.
